


One Day at a Time

by Ahaha_Soup



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Chirithy helps, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grounding methods, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Tactile grounding, Ventus is having a hard time, auditory grounding, chirithy reads ven a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaha_Soup/pseuds/Ahaha_Soup
Summary: Ventus is struggling to find his grip on reality during one of the hardest times of the year. Chirithy tries to help.(Sequel to 'See You on the Other Side', but can be read as a standalone.)
Relationships: Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Dissociation/Dissociative Episode
> 
> This was a bit of a struggle to write, mostly because it ties (loosely) to events that have happened to me. But, I've had an idea to do a sequel type thing for 'See You on the Other Side' for a bit. Death is never easy, even if its been years, it can still effect you. I tried to show that with Ven. I hope that's how it comes across

_Today marks two years._

Ven stares blankly at the ceiling, unblinking even as his eyes begin to burn. He can't remember how long he's been like this; immobile and unfocused. For all he knows, it could be hours or days later-- not that he cares about time. Time is nothing more than a construct created by people as a way to feel more in control with their surroundings. Time affects the outside world, but time does not apply to feelings or memories.

Ven can feel something soft touch his fingertips. His fingertips twitch, but his mind remains unfocused, lost too far back in moonlight smiles and twilight laughs. In gloved hands and soft hair, and ocean blue eyes and pretty pink lips--

"Ven?"

And that voice. Oh, how could he ever forget that voice? A sweet melody to his ears that forever loops in his memories like a torturous record, begging to swallow him whole. Ventus breathes; it feels like the hardest thing he's ever done. 

"Ven, can you hear me?"

The voice crumbles, changes into something less melodious, more squeaky. It takes him a long while to realize his vision has been blocked by grey fluffy cat ears, and it takes him even longer to remember the cat's name. Chirithy's hands are resting in his own. They're soft and warm; nothing like human hands, nothing close to the calloused, pale hands he knows so well.

"Do you want me to read a story?"

The voice is stuck somewhere between, where both and neither exist. It leaves Ventus feeling heavy. Where did he go? Why does he feel heavy, again? He can't remember. What he does remember, is the question. He answers with a slow nod.

The soft nubby hands disappear, along with a warmth he didn't even notice was on his chest. It leaves him feeling cold. Cold, like shivering hands and smooth pale skin, and dull blue eyes devoid of energy--

The warmth returns, and Ventus calms ever-so slightly. He blinks. Once, twice; His eyes burn and tears leave a trail on his face, but he pays it no mind. Chirithy is holding a book. Ven blinks again; he can't comprehend anything about the book aside from its colorful design. He can't muster the energy to make out the title. He focuses on the colors.

"Do you remember this one, Ven? It's called 'The Moonlight Zoo'," Chirithy says. It takes a moment for Ven to process that they're asking him a question. He shakes his head.

Ven looks down at his hands. They feel numb, much like the rest of his body. He tries to squeeze them into fists. His fingers barely twitch. Everything turns blurry, including his mind.

A green blob is placed into his hands; soft and squishy. Ven rubs the soft fabric with his thumb.

"Outside the moon was high," Chirithy started reading, their voice gentle, "Eva's room was cozy dark, but Eva couldn't sleep…"

As Chirithy continued, Ven struggled to stay in the moment. He hugged the soft green blob tightly, staring straight at the book as he tried to comprehend what Chirithy was reading.

Chirithy looked up at him with smiling eyes when they turned to a page filled with cats. While they weren't Ven's absolute favorite animal (that place was for Frogs and Frogs alone), cats were a close second. Chirithy pointed their nub to each cat, describing the color of their fur, and what type of cat it was.

"See, Ven? There's so many cats. And look, there's Luna! The fluffy white one, with the big green eyes."

Ven, feeling a bit clearer, remembers that Luna was Eva's lost cat. Ven focuses on the small white cat at the bottom of the page, standing next to Eva. He barely smiles.

Chirithy finishes the book soon after and sets it aside, turning to look at Ven face-to-face. They wipe fallen tears away from his face, resting their nubs on his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" They ask quietly, carefully. Ven only takes a few moments to process the question.

"Better. Not great," he says. He’s unsure as to whether it makes sense, but Chirithy nods anyways.

"You're doing so good this week, Ven. Roxas would be proud of you."

Ven's chest tightens. He hugs the green glob (now identified as a squishy frog) close to his chest. "Hurts."

"That's okay. Remember what Master Aqua told you? One day at a time."

Ven has to stop himself from thinking about time again. He buries his face into the frog. "Thank you."

Somewhere out there, he knows Roxas is happy and safe, and is waiting for him. He knows better not to rush his time here with Terra and Aqua and the others. He also knows Roxas won't mind waiting until Ven is ready.

And somewhere deep down, Ventus knows Roxas is watching over him; and that he's so, _so_ proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Find me at @ahaha_souptime on Twitter


End file.
